Die Buchhändlerin von Sussex
by Celebne
Summary: Eine junge Buchhändlerin in der Grafschaft Sussex verliebt sich in den attraktiven Herzog Leopold. Eine Liebe, die nicht sein darf.... R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Einige Figuren in dieser Story gehören den Drehbuchautoren des Filmes „Kate und Leopold". Ich leihe mir diese Figuren nur aus und gebe sie unbeschadet wieder zurück.

Die Buchhändlerin von Sussex

Kapitel 1

Die Buchhändlerin aus Sussex

Mary Cavendish sah besorgt aus dem Fenster: ein Schneesturm wütete über dem kleinen Städtchen Icklesham in Ost-Sussex. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in ihren 24 Lebensjahren einen derart strengen Winter in England erlebt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich würde heute wieder Niemand ein Buch bei ihr kaufen. Seufzend raffte sie ihre Röcke und legte ein dickes Holzscheit in den Kachelhofen. Vor 2 Jahren waren ihre Eltern und 2 Schwestern am Typhus gestorben. Jetzt war nur noch sie da und musste für Peter und Jonathan, ihre 2 kleinen Brüder, sorgen. Die Buchhandlung hatten Mary und ihre Brüder von ihrem Vater geerbt.Früher war der Laden gut gelaufen und die Cavendish hatten ein angenehmes Leben in der gehobenen Mittelklasse geführt. Doch seit sie den Laden hatte, blieben viele Kunden aus. Es galt eben nicht als fein, wenn man sich von einer Frau beim Kauf eines Buches beraten lassen oder gar bei ihr kaufen musste. Mary wusste, dass die Leute in Icklesham hinter ihrem Rücken über sie tuschelten. Aber sie war nun mal jetzt das Familienoberhaupt der Cavendish und musste ihre Brüder, die 8 und 10 Jahre alt waren, durchbringen. Noch reichte das Geld, um die Knaben auf eine angemessene Schule zu schicken und eine Haushälterin zu beschäftigen.

Doch wenn sich nicht bald das Wetter besserte, musste sie Schulden machen, und am Ende vielleicht sogar den Laden verkaufen. Was dannach kam, wollte sich Mary lieber nicht ausmalen. Plötzlich klopfte es heftig an ihre Ladentür. Mary schrak zusammen. „Miss Mary, machen Sie schnell auf!" Mary kannte die Stimme: es war Benjamin Hensley, der Metzger von Icklesham. Ein großer grobschlächtiger Mann, der schon seit einiger Zeit um sie warb. Mary machte die Tür auf und erschrak: Benjamin Hensley schleppte einen Mann herein, der offensichtlich einen Unfall gehabt hatte. Der junge Mann blutete an der Schläfe und war halb bewusstlos. „Legen Sie ihn auf das Sofa dort drüben!", befahl Mary , die schnell ihre Fassung wiedergefunden hatte. „Sein Schimmel scheute vor meinem bellenden Kettenhund", erzählte Ben zerknirscht. „Ich sah ihn herabstürzen". „Warum haben Sie ihn nicht zu Dr. Gibson gebracht?", fragte Mary erstaunt und tupfte das Blut von der Schläfe des Verletzten. „Dr. Gibson macht Krankenbesuche auf dem Land", berichtete Ben und blies in seine kältestarren Hände. Mary legte dem Fremden einen provisorischen Kopfverband aus einem frischgewaschenen Leintuch an. Ben trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich muß zurück in die Metzgerei, wenn noch was ist, dann kommen Sie ruhig rüber". „Danke", nickte Mary ihm freundlich zu."Aber ich denke, dass ich zurechtkommen werde".

Ben ging. Mary betrachtete neugierig den benommenen Fremden. Er war hochgewachsen, stattlich und gut gekleidet. Außerdem sah er sehr attraktiv aus. Jetzt kam er langsam zu sich. Mary entdeckte den Siegelring, der er am kleinen Finger der linken Hand trug. Nanu, war er etwa ein Mitglied der Herzogfamilie, der Mountbattens? „Wo bin ich ?", fragte der Verletzte stöhnend. „ Sie sind in meiner Buchhandlung", erklärte Mary lächelnd. „Ich bin Mary Cavendish, die Besitzerin". „So?", machte der junge Mann fast etwas herablassend. Mary hatte den arroganten Unterton nicht überhört. „Ihnen scheint es ja schon besser zu gehen", bemerkte sie kühl. „Wollen Sie Tee?" „Gerne", meinte er freundlicher. Er versuchte aufzustehen. Doch die Schmerzen ließen es nicht zu. „Ich sollte mich höflicherweise auch vorstellen. Ich bin Leopold, der Duke of Albany", ächzte er. Mary ließ vor Schreck fast die Teekanne fallen. „Der H-Herzog selbst?"„Ja, ich bin es selbst", bestätigte Leopold etwas verbittert. Mary machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Ich muß mich für meine Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen, Euere königliche Hoheit". „Ich bitte Sie, Miss Cavendish", meinte Leopold lächelnd. „Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, wer ich bin". Mary senkte den Blick und errötete. Sie konnte kaum verbergen, wie anziehend sie den jungen Herzog fand. Sie klapperte nervös mit dem Teegeschirr herum und merkte, wie Leopold sie dabei beobachtete. Auch er hatte Gefallen an Mary gefunden. Sie war ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen. Ihre etwas burschikose Art beeindruckte ihn. „Warum führen Sie diesen Laden, Miss Cavendish?", fragte er neugierig. „Ich weiß, es ziemt sich für eine Dame nicht, einen Männerberuf auszuüben", begann Mary seufzend, doch dann erzählte sie Leopold, während sie Tee miteinander tranken, was ihrer Familie für ein harter Schicksalsschlag zugestoßen war.

Ich bewundere Sie aufrichtig, Mary", erwiderte Leopold ergriffen. „Ich darf Sie doch Mary nennen, oder?" „ Natürlich, königliche Hoheit, wenn Sie es wünschen", sagte Mary schüchtern. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Leopold", bat er. „Ich hasse diese ganzen Titel. Ich bin zwar als Herzog geboren, aber ich fühle mich nicht so". Sein Blick wurde plötzlich düster und nachdenklich. Draußen ließ der Schneesturm endlich nach. Leopold ging es auch besser. „Ich muß nach meinem Pferd sehen und dann schleunigst nach Aston Hall zurück", sagte er besorgt. „Man wird sich schon Sorgen um mich machen". „Aston Hall?", fragte Mary erstaunt. „Sie wohnen in diesem wunderschönen Wasserschloß? Ich habe Gemälde davon gesehen und kürzlich sogar eine Photographie. Leider war ich selbst noch nie dort". „Vielleicht können Sie mich ja dort irgendwann besuchen", meinte Leopold lächelnd. Er schlüpfte in seinen pelzbesetzten Mantel. Draußen hielt eine Kutsche vor der Buchhandlung. „Das ist bestimmt Otis", freute sich Leopold. „Er hat mich wohl schon gesucht". Ein älterer Herr betrat mit besorgter Miene die Buchhandlung. „Mylord , wir haben schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, als Ihr Schimmel alleine zum Schloß zurücktrabte. Um Himmels willen, was haben Sie denn am Kopf?" „Halb so wild, Otis", beruhigte Leopold den Kammerdiener. „Wir müssen sofort nach dem Leibarzt schicken lassen", fuhr Otis kreidebleich fort. „Am besten , wir kehren erst mal auf das Schloß zurück", meinte Leopold gelassen. Er wandte sich an Mary. „Ich danke Ihnen aufrichtig für Ihre Hilfe und die köstliche Verpflegung". Er verneigte sich leicht und gab Mary einen Handkuß. Mary lief es heiß und kalt über den Rücken, als sie zum Abschied in Leopolds braune Augen blickte. Sie hatte sich rettungslos in den Duke of Albany verliebt. Wehmütig sah sie der Kutsche nach, die durch das verschneite Städtchen davonfuhr. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Leopold nie wieder sehen. Sie war nur eine einfache Bürgerin und er war von königlichem Geblüt. Eine Verbindung mit ihm war praktisch ausgeschlossen. „Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf, dummes Ding!", schalt Mary sich selbst.


	2. Der Weihnachtsball

**Hallo AlexW**! Ich danke dir für dein Review. Der Film „Kate und Leopold"wird im Herbst als Free-TV-Premiere im Fernsehen laufen. Das genaue Sendedatum weiß ich aber noch nicht. Aber wenn diese Geschichte hier dich anspricht, dann solltest du dir den Film nicht entgehen lassen. Vor allem weil Hugh Jackman als Herzog von Albany eine sehr gute Figur macht. **Grins**

Ich gebe zu, dass ich einige unglückliche Formulierungen im 1. Kapitel drin habe. Leider ist das meiner Beta-Readerin auch nicht aufgefallen. Mal sehen, wie dir das nächste Kapitel gefällt....

§§§§§§§§

2. Kapitel: Der Weihnachtsball

Am nächsten Morgen tauchte Benjamin Hensley in ihrem Laden auf. „Ich habe gerade ein Dankesschreiben vom Duke of Albany bekommen", frohlockte er stolz. „Wußten Sie, Mary, dass wir gestern einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie das Leben retteten?" „Ja, Leopold hat mir gesagt, wer er ist", erwiderte Mary genervt. „Leopold", wiederholte Ben spöttisch. „Ach, Sie haben sich wohl etwas intensiver unterhalten. Wenn Sie in Sachen Männer natürlich so hohe Ansprüche stellen, dann sollte ich besser meine Besuche bei Ihnen einstellen". „Das wäre mir sogar recht", platzte Mary wütend heraus. „Ich habe Ihnen schon ein paar Mal gesagt, Ben, dass Sie umsonst um mich werben". „ Sie sind über 20, Mary", erwiderte Ben herablassend. „ Schon ziemlich lange im heiratsfähigen Alter, würde ich sagen. Haben Sie vor, eine alte Jungfer zu werden?" „Das reicht jetzt, Ben", sagte Mary mit zitternder Stimme. „Verlassen Sie bitte meinen Laden. Ich möchte Sie nie wieder sehen". „Glauben Sie etwa, den Herzog sehen Sie nochmals wieder?", rief Ben enttäuscht beim Hinausgehen. Mary wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Wie konnte Ben so gemein zu ihr sein? Er war natürlich eifersüchtig, weil sie für den schönen Herzog schwärmte. Plötzlich betrat schon wieder Jemand ihren Laden. Mary rang um Fassung und drehte sich um. Es war ein etwa 15-jähriger Junge. „Ich bin ein Bote von Aston Hall und soll Ihnen diesen Brief überreichen", rief er eifrig. Mary gab ihm ein paar Pennies. Dann betrachtete sie staunend den Brief mit dem Herzog-Siegel. Sie erbrach vorsichtig das Siegel und öffnete den Brief. Zitternd zog sie das blütenweiße Büttenpapier heraus. Leopold selbst hatte an sie geschrieben!

„Verehrte Mary!", schrieb er. „ Ich möchte mich noch einmal herzlich bedanken bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfeleistung und Bewirtung. Die Zeit mit Ihnen erschien mir kurzweilig wie selten. Ihr anmutiges Wesen und Ihre freundliche Art haben mich zutiefst beeindruckt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie am 20. Dezember 1876 zum Weihnachts-Ball nach Aston Hall kommen würden. Ich lade Sie hiermit herzlich ein. Um 8 Uhr abends werden Sie von meinem Kutscher abgeholt. Bitte lassen Sie mich wissen, ob Sie kommen werden. Ihr zutiefst verbundener Leopold".

Mary war einer Ohnmacht nahe, als sie den Brief zuende gelesen hatte. Nach Aston Hall zum Weihnachtsball? Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein. Mary war so verwirrt und glücklich, dass sie den Laden abschloß und nach Hause eilte. Sie konnte heute nicht mehr weiterarbeiten. Daheim durchsuchte sie ihre Kleiderschränke. Hoffentlich fand sich ein einigermaßen passendes Kleid für den Ball. Die Haushälterin Ruby beobachtete sie dabei argwöhnisch. „Auf den Ball sind Sie eingeladen worden, Miss Cavendish? Beim Duke of Albany?" „Ich bitte Sie, Ruby, sagen Sie es keiner Menschenseele weiter", sagte Mary schnell und ärgerte sich, dass sie der geschwätzigen Haushälterin davon erzählt hatte. „Ich schweige wie ein Grab", versprach Ruby feierlich. Das sagt die Richtige, dachte Mary kopfschüttelnd.

Peter und Jonathan sahen ihrer großen Schwester staunend zu, wie sie sich für den Ball herausputzte. „Wirst du den Herzog heiraten?", fragte der kleine Peter. Mary lachte und strich ihm über die Wange. „Der Herzog hat mich nur aus Dankbarkeit eingeladen, weil ich ihm geholfen habe". „Naja, ich finde, er könnte dich trotzdem heiraten", ergänzte Jonathan ernst. „ Du bist doch hübsch. Dann könnten wir alle im Schloß wohnen. Das wäre bestimmt prächtig". „Das wird wohl nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben", seufzte Mary. „Er ist ein Adeliger und wir sind nur einfache Leute. Er wird sich eine Frau seines Standes aussuchen".

„Leopold – ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte der ältere, vornehme Herr unwirsch zu seinem Neffen. „Warum bist du nicht in Amerika geblieben und hast die reiche Miss Tree geheiratet? Dann hättest du jetzt keine Geldsorgen mehr". „Ich kann von meinen Erfindungen gut leben, Onkel Millard", erklärte Leopold gelassen. „Aber du wirst deine Ländereien auf Dauer nicht halten können", fuhr Millard grimmig fort, während Leopold sich für den Ball ankleiden ließ. „Die Ländereien bedeuten mir nichts", fuhr Leopold schief lächelnd fort. „Eine Ehe mit einer liebenswerten Frau würde mir weitaus mehr bedeuten". „Pah – Liebe!", machte sein Onkel verächtlich. „Das Finanzielle muß stimmen, das Andere kommt dann mit der Zeit. Heute abend habe ich ein paar reizende Ladys eingeladen, die gut betucht sind". „Und ich habe eine Lady eingeladen, die überaus reizend ist", konterte Leopold. „Ich sehe schon, bei dir stoße ich auf taube Ohren", schimpfteMillard und trollte sich.

Ben Hensley beobachtete finster, wie Mary am Abend von einer vornehmen Kutsche abgeholt wurde. Er ballte wütend die Fäuste und verfluchte sich dafür, den Herzog in Marys Laden gebracht zu haben. „Der verdammte Herzog soll sie auch nicht bekommen", zischte er leise vor sich hin.

Mary war ziemlich aufgeregt, als sie alleine in der Kutsche durch das winterliche Ost-Sussex fuhr. Noch nie war sie in so einer tollen Kutsche gesessen, die von prächtigen schwarzen Hengsten gezogen wurde. Der Kutscher hatte sich sogar vor ihr verbeugt, als ob sie eine Gräfin sei. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Kleid gut genug für den Ball war. Es war das Schönste, das sie besaß. Ihre Mutter hatte es kurz vor ihrem Tod selbst für sie geschneidert. ‚Mom wäre jetzt stolz auf mich, wenn sie mich so sehen würde', dachte Mary mit Tränen in den Augen. Schließlich erreichten sie Aston Hall. Schon aus der Ferne konnte man die prächtige Beleuchtung des Schlosses sehen. Schüchtern ging Mary die Freitreppe zum Portal hinauf. Otis erwartete sie schon. „Kommen Sie, Mylady", sagte er freundlich. Mary konnte ihr Erstaunen kaum verbergen, als sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betraten. In so einem prächtigen Gebäude war sie noch nie gewesen. Und dann kam Leopold entgegen: er sah unbeschreiblich gut aus in dem Fest-Gewand, das er trug. Er trug weiße Hosen, hohe schwarze Stiefel, und einen goldbestickten Rock mit einer Schärpe. Mary knickste tief, als sie vor ihm stand. „Euere königliche Hoheit", murmelte sie ergriffen. Leopold verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen angedeuteten Handkuß. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind, Lady Cavendish". Er strahlte sie an, dass ihr ganz warm um das Herz wurde. Er führte sie galant in den großen Ballsaal. Zuerst gab es ein großes Dinner. Aus Gründen der Etikette saß Mary ziemlich weit entfernt von Leopold, der ganz am Ende der großen Tafel saß. Doch sie spürte, wie seine dunklen Augen gebannt auf ihr ruhten. Neben Mary saß eine ältere Gräfin, die sie von oben bis unten musterte. „Nun, meine Teuere, wo lassen Sie denn schneidern?", fragte die Gräfin nach einer Weile.

Mary lief knallrot an. Wahrscheinlich ließen diese hohen Damen und Herren ihre Gewänder bei den teueren Hof-Schneidern in London herstellen. „Nun?", wiederholte die Gräfin ungeduldig und blickte Mary missbilligend an. Es war sicher unhöflich, wenn sie nicht antwortete. Aber noch unhöfllicher – und eine Sünde dazu – war es, wenn sie log. „Meine Mutter hat dieses Ballkleid für mich genäht", erklärte Mary mutig. „Ach?", machte die Gräfin herablassend und wandte sich der Tischdame auf der anderen Seite zu. Mary fühlte sich unendlich gedemütigt und wäre am liebsten sofort aufgestanden und gegangen. Als hätte Leopold gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht Ordnung war, stand er plötzlich auf und erklärte, dass die Kapelle nun zum Tanz aufspielen werde. Die Kapelle begann einen schwungvollen Wiener Walzer zu spielen. „Darf ich bitten?". Leopold stand auf einmal hinter Marys Stuhl. „Wie Sie wünschen, königliche Hoheit", erwiderte Mary zitternd und erhob sich. Sofort begann ein Getuschel unter den Adeligen am Tisch. Leopold tanzte wie ein junger Gott. Er führte Mary sicher über das Parkett, so dass sie fast zu schweben begann. Dabei sah er ihr ständig in die Augen. „Mary", flüsterte er zärtlich, „ich freue mich so, dass Sie gekommen sind". „Königliche Ho...", begann Mary leise zu erwidern. „Leopold", verbesserte er lächelnd. „Leider müssen wir in dieser Gesellschaft hier die Etikette wahren". Er seufzte leise, als ob ihm das alles ungeheuer auf die Nerven ginge. Die Stunden auf dem Ball vergingen wie im Flug. Leopold holte Mary sooft zum Tanz, wie es der Anstand gerade noch erlaubte. Doch um 23 Uhr bat Mary darum, nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Sie wollte ihre kleinen Brüder nicht so lange alleine lassen. Mit einem tiefen Hofknicks verabschiedete sie sich von Leopold, dem Gastgeber. Er drückte ihr förmlich den Dank für ihr Kommen aus.

Otis geleitete sie in den Schlosshof. Als Mary die Kutsche besteigen wollte, stand plötzlich Leopold neben ihr. „Mary", sagte er sanft zu ihr und ergriff ihre Hände. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch sagen, dass ich Sie sehr gerne habe". Er drückte ihr einen heißen Kuß auf den Handrücken. Mary bebte innerlich und sie verspürte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein nie gekanntes Verlangen. Das verwirrte sie und sie stieg schnell in die Kutsche. „Auf Wiedersehen, Leopold", murmelte sie, während ihr Gesicht errötete. Sie blickte zum Fenster hinaus, während die Kutsche anfuhr und sie sah, dass Leopold ihr nachblickte.


	3. Zarte Bande

**Hi AlexW** Es freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Ich habe sie vor ca. einem Jahr geschrieben, und ich wollte sie nicht auf meiner Festplatte „vergammeln"lassen. Ist schon okay, wenn du mich auf Grammatik- oder Rechtschreibfehler aufmerksam machst. Selbst Beta-Reader sehen nicht alles.

Ich erzähle meine eigene Plotline: ich habe mir nur einige Figuren aus dem Film „geliehen". Es gibt übrigens im Film eine Stelle, wo eine Buchhändlerin von Sussex kurz erwähnt wird. Das hat mich mit auf die Idee zu dieser Story gebracht.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Zarte Bande

Es verging fast kein Tag, an dem nicht irgendein Geschenk oder ein romantischer Brief von Leopold bei Mary eintraf. Eines Tages beobachtete Ben Hensley von seiner Metzgerei aus, wie ein Bote mit einem rießigen Blumenstrauß zu Marys Laden hinüberging. „Haben Sie das gesehen, Mr. Hensley?", schwärmte Grace Tippett, eine Kundin von Ben. „Es sind Blumen, nichts weiter", brummte Ben genervt. Ganz Icklesham tratschte schon darüber, dass der Herzog von Albany ein Auge auf die Buchhändlerin geworfen hatte. „Aber jede Einzelne dieser Blumen hat eine besondere Bedeutung", erklärte Grace Tippett besserwisserisch. Ben wurde plötzlich neugierig. „Erzählen Sie!", forderte er die geschwätzige Frau auf. „Nun, der Strauß bestand aus Amaryllis, Clematis, Wasserlilien und Farn", zählte sie auf. „Amaryllis bedeutet bestechende Schönheit, Clematis Anmut des Geistes, Wasserlilie Reinheit des Herzens und Farn Faszination". Ben lief rot an vor Wut. Dieser Herzog legte es also wirklich darauf an, Marys Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Irgendwas würde ihm schon noch einfallen, um diese Romanze zu beenden, bevor sie richtig beginnen würde......

Mary betrachtete atemlos das Bukett, das Leopold für sie zusammengestellt hatte. Sie war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass Leopold eine gewisse Zuneigung für sie empfand.

Inzwischen war es Mitte März geworden. Der Schnee war in Südengland längst weggetaut und es herrschten fast frühlingshafte Temperaturen. Mary traute ihren Augen kaum, als Leopold persönlich eines Tages in ihrem Laden vorbeikam. Seine Augen funkelten vor Leidenschaft, als er Mary einen Handkuß gab. Mary empfand erneut dieses ungestürme Verlangen, das sie fast die Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Sie begann leise zu zittern, als Leopold ihre Rechte mit beiden Händen ergriff. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich am Sonntag zu einem Ausflug in den Dartmoor Forrest zu einem Picknick begleiten würden. Ich hole Sie mit dem Einspänner ab, wenn Sie einverstanden sind und mir diese Ehre gewähren, Mary". „Liebend gerne, Leopold", strahlte Mary und blickte ihn liebevoll an. Leopold begann plötzlich schwer zu atmen und sein Gesicht kam langsam dem Ihrigen näher. Mary hielt den Atem an: würde er sie jetzt küssen? In diesem Moment betrat ein Kunde den Laden. Leopold rückte schnell wieder weg von ihr und verabschiedete sich förmlich. So förmlich, dass Mary fast kichern musste.

Ben Hensley beobachtete am Sonntagnachmittag, wie der Einspänner des Herzogs vor dem Häuschen der Cavendish hielt. Dann sah er, wie Mary mit strahlendem Lächeln zusammen mit dem Herzog die zweirädrige Kutsche bestieg. Rasend vor Eifersucht fasste Ben einen Plan...

Die Frühlingssonne schien warm und freundlich vom wolkenlos blauen Himmel. Mary spannte ihren kleinen Sonnenschirm auf. Leopold plauderte unterwegs von seiner neuesten Erfindung, die er bald in London am Patentamt anmelden würde. „Sie haben also einen Apparat erfunden, der Menschen von der Erde bis in höchste Türme befördert?", staunte sie ehrfürchtig. Leopold lächelte etwas wehmütig: „Mein Onkel meint, dass diese Tätigkeit eines Herzogs nicht würdig ist". „Warum denn?", fragte Mary fast empört. „Sie dienen schließlich mit so einer praktischen Erfindung dem Wohle der Allgemeinheit". Leopold strahlte, als er das hörte. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie mich deswegen nicht verurteilen, liebste Mary". Mary lief rot an, als er „liebste"sagte. Sie kamen schließlich zu einem kleinen Buchenhain, wo man an den Bäumen schon das erste zarte Grün sah. Leopold stellte die Kutsche am Waldrand ab. Dann spazierte er mit Mary durch den Wald. Auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung breiteten sie die Wolldecke aus und verspeisten den köstlichen Inhalt des Picknickkorbes. „Was für ein schöner Frühlingstag", meinte Mary und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Ich fürchtete schon, der Winter dauert ewig".

Leopold lächelte und ergriff wieder ihre Hand. Seine Finger fuhren zärtlich über ihren Handrücken. Mary fühlte wieder dieses brennende Verlangen nach diesem attraktiven Mann, der ihr so romantisch den Hof machte. Leopold führte ihre Hand an seinen Mund und bedeckte den Handrücken mit zarten Küssen. Mary saß erstarrt da. „Leopold, hören Sie nicht auf damit", flüsterte sie. Plötzlich war sein Gesicht ganz dicht an Ihrem und dann spürte sie schon seine weichen, warmen Lippen auf ihren Mund. Ganz behutsam fuhr schließlich seine Zunge zwischen ihre Zähne. Mary hatte so etwas noch niemals erlebt, doch sie genoß es ungeniert: war das der Beginn der körperlichen Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau – dem Mysterium, von dem man in den Nähstuben hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelte? Mary konnte nicht anders: sie erwiderte seinen Kuß – leidenschaftlicher, als sie eigentlich wollte. Leopold drückte sie nun fest an sich. Seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Plötzlich legte er sich auf die Decke und zog sie mit sich hinab. Leopold begann wild ihr Dekolletee mit Küssen zu bedecken. Plötzlich bekam Mary Angst. Als Buchhändlerin war sie ja belesen und somit auch aufgeklärt.

„Leopold, wir dürfen nicht", flüsterte sie atemlos. Leopold setzte sich auf und sah sie zerknirscht an. „Verzeih, Mary, ich vergaß mich. Du hast natürlich vollkommen recht, meine Liebste". Er fuhr ihr liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Mary. Ich liebe dich aufrichtig". Mary ordnete ihre Kleidung und rückte mit gerötetem Gesicht ein wenig weg von Leopold. „Mary", begann Leopold vorsichtig. „Mir ist noch nie eine Dame mit einem so liebreizenden Wesen begegnet wie du. Außerdem bist du wunderschön. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dich mit mir zu vermählen?"„Leopold", flüsterte Mary atemlos. „War das jetzt ein Heiratsantrag?" „Ja, das war es und ich meine es ernst mit dir „, erwiderte Leopold und legte den Arm vorsichtig um sie. „Bin ich denn gut genug für den Herzog von Albany?", fragte Mary zweifelnd. „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?", wunderte sich Leopold. „Ich bin doch nur eine Bürgerliche", murmelte Mary betreten. „Das ist mir vollkommen egal", versicherte Leopold aufrichtig. „Ich sagte dir schon mal, dass ich mich nicht als Herzog fühle. Ich bin Ingenieur und Erfinder in erster Linie. Es ist nur meine Geburt, die mich in den Adelsstand zwang". Er seufzte tief und senkte den Blick.


End file.
